A Glance Is More Than Enough
by Togepretty
Summary: Ash takes a look into the future, but why is he the only one who remembers it? AAMRN Last chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those of you who remember me and might have been reading my other story "Master The Unexpected", I like to say sorry for taking so long to update with a new chapter. I got serious writers block and had absolutely no time, or will to write(I've only made about 3 or 4 visits to this site in two months). I know, excuses, excuses. However, I am telling you now that by the end of next week I will have another chapter up on "Master The Unexpected", so if anyone is still interested in that story check it out.  
  
Okay, about this story, it's AAMRN(of course) and it's probably going to be 2 to 3 chapters long. I wrote it to try and get over my writer's block and to get back in the habit of writing again. All right, read on. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
A Glance Is More Than Enough  
  
"This is so cool!"  
  
"Right?!"  
  
"How many people are going to be there?"  
  
"The Prof. said it was going to be showcased to trainers from all around the world."  
  
"Imagine, getting to see 10 years into the future."  
  
"I don't know guys, what happens if we are not exactly happy with what we find out?"  
  
"Come on, Brock. How bad can things get in ten years?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome trainers of all ages to your future."  
  
Johto Stadium, home to some of the greatest Pokemon battles in the world. This was the setting for the unveiling of the invention that will revolutionize the way people live, or at least that's what Prof. Elm called it.  
  
"I don't know about this, Prof. Elm. Seeing the future, knowing what will happen before it does. It doesn't seem right."  
  
"How can you say that, Prof. Oak?! This invention might help us prevent horrible catastrophes, save people's lives, better the future for generations to come. This is the greatest breakthrough in the world of science since the invention of the pokeball.  
  
"I understand all that, but there are just some things that the world isn't ready for yet, and I think this is one of them."  
  
"Hmmm, I'll tell you what. If just one person can't handle what they see then we'll call the whole experiment off. However, if they can handle it then we continue as planned. Deal?"  
  
Prof. Oak thought about it for a minute before he took Prof. Elm's hand.  
  
"Deal."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, look at all these people here!" Misty said as she scanned the stadium filled with Pokemon trainers.  
  
"Yeah, Prof. Oak sure knows a lot of people."  
  
"Ash! Prof. Oak doesn't know all of these people, it was an open invitation to everyone, remember?" Misty growled at her somewhat dense best friend.  
  
"That's right, it was advertised in the "Science of Pokemon Journal". Anyone who was interested was welcome to come to the unveiling."  
  
"Prof. Oak!" the 3 trainers said in unison as the Prof. just smiled back.  
  
"This is soooo cool Prof.!"  
  
"Yeah, it was really great of you to invite us."  
  
"Think nothing of it Brock, it's great to have up-and-coming people in the Pokemon world here. Besides, I'm sure if I didn't tell you about it you would have read it in the journal yourselves."  
  
"Uh...of-of course I would have! You know how-how I like to-to keep up with stuff like that, heh heh," Ash stuttered as he scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Please! You don't read period, let alone read science journals!" Misty stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well for your information I've read several journals!"  
  
Misty gave Ash the "Oh really like what?" stare.  
  
"Well, maybe not several, some....or... one...journal." Ash confessed sheepishly.  
  
"Ha, and that was?"  
  
"Yours," Ash said a little above a whisper.  
  
"Mine?" Misty wondered out loud.  
  
"What do you mean mi-MINE!!!!!!" Misty's face turned 10 shades of red, starting from an embarrassing blush to -"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Wait, before you use my head as a baseball I just like to say that I only read three pages and put it down after I realized it was wrong. Plus we had just had a big fight and I was mad at you."  
  
"That's no excuse! We always fight, what you did was cruel, I mean, YOU READ MY DIARY!"  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry but I was just trying to get back at you."  
  
"For what?!"  
  
"For putting those chili peppers in my food."  
  
Misty's eyes went wide in remembrance as she immediately felt guilty.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Uh guys, I think the ceremony is starting."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because Prof. Oak just left saying the ceremony was starting."  
  
Some people were sitting in the stands while the rest of the people were standing on the battle field. Those people included Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
The trio placed themselves near the front of the stage where the unveiling of the machine was going to occur.  
  
Misty was feeling really bad at the moment. She remembered the fight Ash was talking about. She had started it. 'It was my fault in the first place. Why did I put the peppers in his food? Oh that's right, I was mad at him.' Misty had been pissed off at Ash for saying that the only things he loved were Pokemon and Pokemon battles. Suffice it to say that wasn't the answer she was looking for when she asked the question of "what is his greatest love?" Misty didn't know what else she expected him to say, but she hoped it would have been a little more romantic than that. But then again, it was Ash.  
  
'I should never had done it. I remember I felt awful for two weeks.' She felt awful for two weeks because that's how long it took for Ash to start talking normally again. He had burnt his mouth, or more precisely, his tongue, very badly causing him to speak with a very noticeable lisp. She knows he could have done a lot worse to her than reading her diary, but in Misty's case Ash reading Misty's diary was quite a damaging thing indeed. In almost every entry she talked about her infatuation with Ash.  
  
'He must know how I feel about him, but if he knew he would have said something, or he would be acting weird. Come to think of it, he has been acting kind of standoffish, that's it! I can't take this, I have to know what he read.'  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"What is it, Misty? The ceremony is about to start. Wait, are you going to hit me now? I said I was sorry." Ash was ready to plead his case again when Misty stopped him.  
  
"No, I'm not going to hit you I just.....I wanted...I wanted to know which three pages of my diary you read?"  
  
"Oh, well it was the first three pages," Ash said somewhat dejectedly while Misty breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'Thank God!' Those pages only contained her thoughts of the first days when she ran away from home and when she had first met Ash.  
  
'Oh no!'  
  
"I mean, it wasn't like I found out anything I didn't already know." Ash laughed pathetically as Misty looked painfully at the hurt Ash.  
  
"I already knew that you hated me so that was old news."  
  
"No, Ash I don't hate you. I never hated you. I was just mad at you because you stole my bike, and I was already angry at my sisters so-so you pushed me over the top. I was just venting my frustrations when I wrote that you were a-"  
  
"Ugly, stupid, bike-thieving, punk-kid, who probably killed his Pikachu."  
  
"Yeah....that," Misty sheepishly replied.  
  
"Guys, can you please quiet down, the ceremony started."  
  
"Sorry, Brock...So...you really don't hate me?" Ash whispered to Misty who smiled gently and shook her head in response.  
  
Ash then smiled contentedly back at her.  
  
Prof. Elm was already in the process of explaining how the "Future Sight" machine works. Ash thought the machine seemed more like a large, flat- screen TV with a huge eyeball attached to the top of it, but he figured if he mentioned it Misty would call him stupid again. Little did Ash know that Misty was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"........this machine will revolutionize the way people live. Now all we need are a few volunteers to demonstrate how it works."  
  
"Me! Me! Me! Oooh pick me!" Ash and Misty watched in amusement as their slit-eyed companion jumped up and down like a energetic schoolgirl who knew they answer to the teacher's question.  
  
"All right, Brock Slate will be our first volunteer."  
  
"Yes!" Brock jumped high in the air with glee and then began to approach the stage.  
  
"No. Stay where you are. There is no need to move. Our machine works by examining your pupil and matching it to it's counterpart ten years from now. Now, open your eyes wide.......I said open your eyes wide."  
  
"They are open wide, can't you tell?"  
  
"Uh, of course I can. OK now I just flip the switch and..."  
  
A red laser light radiated out of the eyeball at the top of the machine and hit Brock's "eye".  
  
"At least we know it won't take long to find Brock."  
  
"True, who else has eyes like that."  
  
"I can hear you!" Brock called out angrily as Misty and Ash giggled from the sidelines.  
  
"Ah, we have a match!"  
  
The large TV screen flickered on as the laser light faded away.  
  
"Thanks! Come again."  
  
"Hey, Brock that's you!"  
  
"Yeah, you look....exactly the same."  
  
Well not exactly the same, the Brock who appeared on screen was definitely taller and at least eight to ten years older. He seemed to be working in some sort of store.  
  
"It's a Pokemon Breeding Center!!!" Brock declared excitedly as the rest of the store came into view.  
  
"I knew it! I'm living my dream of opening my own breeding center....There's just one thing missing-"  
  
"Brocky!" A beautiful girl with long blond hair, green eyes, and a kind smile stepped out of the back room holding an Eevee. The Brock onscreen was noticeably happy at the appearance of the girl, but he kept his smooth manner while talking to her. Unlike the Brock who was watching the whole scene.  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful," present-Brock stated in a dopey tone.  
  
"Things are going great, the profits have doubled since last month and I've been doing some calculations, we have a 75% evolution rate."  
  
"That's great, honey! With things going so well we'll be able to afford that vacation in no time."  
  
"Just the two of us?"  
  
"Just the two of us."  
  
"I have the best boyfriend ever."  
  
"YES!!!!" Brock screamed in delight as everyone was sure that his shriek of glee was heard as far as the Orange Islands.  
  
"Okay I think you've probably seen enough." Prof. Elm stated as everyone else readily agreed with him.  
  
Brock seemed to be in another, wonderful, world as he imagined what the children would look like. During this time several other futures were revealed. At least 12 people had scene a glimpse of their future. Everything was going well. Everyone seemed to be pleased with what they saw, some more than others. They had just gotten through with showing Duplica's very successful career as a impressionist with her troop of Ditto.  
  
"All right, as I had expected, this experiment has turned out to be quite successful, don't you think?" Prof. Elm asked the audience as he gave a smug look to Prof. Oak, who looked back in annoyance.  
  
The crowd gave a very opposite response to Prof. Elm's question as they cheered and applauded in amazement.  
  
"Well, seeing as how you all agree I think we can end this demonstration here with a few closing words that-"  
  
"Wait! Can we just try it on one more person?"  
  
Prof. Elm looked suspiciously at Prof. Oak.  
  
"Who did you have in mind?"  
  
"Ash, Ash Ketchum."  
  
The spotlight was turned on Ash.  
  
"Oh, I don't-"  
  
"Come on Ash, I thought you wanted to see if you will become a Pokemon Master?" the Prof. reminded.  
  
"Yeah Ash, go on, do it. It'll be fun." Misty agreed.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Ha! I can tell you right now if he'll be a Pokemon master or not. The answer is yes...in his dreams!"  
  
"Gary! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"My grandfather is running this thing, idiot. And in case your tiny little brain didn't get what I said before, you will never be anything more than a wannabe Pokemon Master."  
  
The fire began to rise in Ash's body.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
The red laser light appeared once again as the machine began the matching process.  
  
"Now, Ash, get ready to glance into your future."  
  
Ash was still quite angry when the machine's screen flickered on for the 13th time that day.  
  
Prof. Elm walked to the left of the stage where Prof. Oak was standing.  
  
"I know what your trying to do Prof. Why don't you just face it, this is a success and you know it."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
The area onscreen seemed very familiar to Brock, Misty and especially Ash.  
  
"Hey! That's my house!"  
  
"Ash, hurry up we're going to be late." A tall, pretty, redhead emerged from the kitchen and entered Ash's living room. She was dressed in a fancy, black evening gown and she was holding a small black purse.  
  
"What? Who is that?" Ash wondered out loud as Misty stared in confusion.  
  
"In a second Mist I-oh damn it!"  
  
"It's me?!" Misty stared in shock for a second until she realized that-  
  
"I look great!"  
  
Ash chuckled a little at Misty's pleased expression while he secretly agreed with her.  
  
"But what are you doing there, and where am I?"  
  
"Mist can you help me, I can't tie the stupid tie." A tall, darkly handsome young man, about the age of twenty came downstairs and joined Misty. He was wearing a black suit that matched his hair and he was holding a tie in his hands.  
  
"Your hopeless you know that? What would you do without me?" Misty said in a fake sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"Don't answer that!" Ash and Misty began to laugh.  
  
"Ash that's you!" Misty stated as a small blush formed on her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, now I look great!"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It was really nice of your mom to let me stay here."  
  
"Come on, you know your always welcome at our house. Besides, it's not like she had a choice."  
  
"I guess. Anyway, so? How do I look?" 20 year old Misty asked the future Ash as she spun around to show him her dress.  
  
"You look good, I mean a little scrawny...but good." The two Mistys both looked dangerously at their respective Ashs as both Ashs burst out in laughter.  
  
"Yeah real scrawny, Owww!" Misty smacked Ash as the future Misty followed suite.  
  
"Some things never change." Brock chuckled to himself.  
  
"Owww, I'm just kidding, you know I love you."  
  
"Huh?" present Ash's eyes went wide as he tried to understand what he had just heard.  
  
Misty's eyes were equally wide while she continued to observe the scene onscreen.  
  
"I know. I love you too." That's when the clincher happened. Future Ash and Misty began to kiss passionately.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!" Misty yelled out in happiness, and in her mind, victory.  
  
Of course she seemed to be the only one who didn't take notice of her future boyfriend passing out next to her.  
  
"Oh my God! Ash are you okay? Can you hear me? Ash?!" Brock tried desperately to bring his friend back to consciousness by slapping him around a bit. Misty appeared to have shut out the world around her as she entered a Brock-like daze, gazing stupidly into nothingness.  
  
Onstage the older Prof. gave the younger Prof. an "I told you so" look as he stated "looks like Ash can't handle it."  
  
"You did this on purpose,.....fine I'll fix it."  
  
The frustrated Prof. Elm exited backstage and returned a few minutes later, wheeling out a large silver device.  
  
"Ummm, excuse me everybody, can I please direct your attention to the stage."  
  
The large group of trainers, including the now undazed Misty, all looked at the stage.  
  
"Now I want you to stare into the red center, this will just take a moment."  
  
He was right, it only took a moment for the red light to flash, cover the entire stadium, cause everyone to forget the last 3 hours of their lives, and render them totally unconscious.  
  
When they awoke they were told by Prof. Oak that when they went to test the machine on the first volunteer the machine went haywire and exploded. They were lucky that nobody was seriously injured, however, the "Future Sight" machine was a failure so they should all go back to there respective journeys. He thanked them all for coming and sent them on their way.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day...  
  
"All that work for nothing!"  
  
"It's all for the better."  
  
"Perhaps, it just seems like such a waste, and all because one kid freaked out over having a girlfriend."  
  
Prof. Oak chuckled to himself. "Ash, you always come through for me.....wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wasn't Ash already unconscious before the "Forget Ray" was activated?"  
  
"Yeah so?" Both Prof. eyes went wide in realization.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"I know, they made such a big deal out of it and it doesn't even work."  
  
"And you know what else is weird? I don't even remember the explosion."  
  
"Me neither, do you Ash?....Ash?"  
  
"Uuuuuuuh?"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? I know it's probably been done before, but what hasn't. Anyway, the next chapter will be about Ash freaking out(that's always fun ^_^) and him trying to figure out why he is the only one who remembers the "future". So please review with thoughts, criticisms, and any helpful and thoughtful feedback(in other words: No Flames Please). Till next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was now around 6:00 p.m., and our three heroes had decided to set up camp in a   
clearing by a lake.   
  
Brock was cooking dinner, Brock's hearty mystery stew, and Misty was getting out the   
bowls from Brock's backpack while Togepi danced around her gleefully.   
  
And where was Ash you say? Why he was sitting by the lake with Pikachu. Sitting by the   
lake and deep in thought. Frantic thought.  
  
Pikachu stared at his trainer worriedly.  
  
"I don't understand it. I mean, it's not possible."  
  
"Pikaaaa...."  
  
Ash's face was red all over as he thought about the events of the day. Ever since they left   
the unveiling of that evil(evil in Ash's mind at least) invention Ash had made it a mission   
to stay as far away from his companion Misty as he could. He didn't want to talk about   
what happen, or what he saw.  
  
'What everybody saw,' Ash thought.  
  
It was humiliating, and ridiculous.   
  
"Why would I say that to Misty? Why would I d-do that to Misty?" Ash spoke to himself   
as Pikachu tried to figure out what his trainer was talking about.  
  
Ash shook his head in stubbornness.   
  
"I wouldn't do any of that stuff. It had to be a mistake. The machine must have mistaken   
me for somebody else." Ash nodded in agreement with himself.  
  
'Yeah, that's it. It was somebody else. Somebody else who lives in the same house as you   
and has your name.....Damn.'  
  
Ash knew it was him. There was no use denying it. And he knew that girl he proclaimed   
his love to was Misty. His best friend Misty. The girl who is helping get dinner ready   
right now.   
  
"Why did she have to be there?" Ash asked himself dejectedly.  
  
It was bad enough to Ash that he had already admitted to himself that he had a "liking"   
for Misty, but now everybody knew about it.  
  
"Stupid machine."  
  
For some reason Ash didn't realize that Misty had reciprocated the feelings in his little   
flash-forward. Or if he did he was too embarrassed to admit that he had a girlfriend, and   
her name was Misty. What he was really worried about was what this meant now. Was he   
expected to say something to her about it? Should he ask her out?  
  
'No, I'm too young for that.'  
  
Does this mean they are boyfriend and girlfriend now?  
  
"Oh God! Do I have to kiss her?!!!"  
  
"Pika?!" Pikachu stared in confusion at his trainer's outburst.   
  
"I can't handle this, Pikachu! This is too much for a 13 year old to deal with! I'm too   
young for a relationship! What do you think I should do, Pikachu?" Ash asked the furry   
rodent desperately.  
  
"Pikachu, cha?" Pikachu was officially puzzled.  
  
"You're right! I'll just act like nothing happened! Nothing has changed. You are a genius,   
Pikachu!" Ash declared as he picked up his poke-pal and headed towards camp.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
However, Ash knew that this probably wouldn't work. Sure playing dumb has seemed to   
have worked for the bike thing, but this event was too recent. Of course, there was   
something else on Ash's mind. Brock and Misty have been acting....well, he wouldn't say   
weird but.....too normal. In fact, they have been acting like nothing happened at all. It was   
very strange. Ash thought that perhaps Misty was just as embarrassed as he was about the   
whole thing. That would explain her lack of discussion about the subject, but Brock? Ash   
expected Brock to be talking their ears off about what he saw in his future. But he hadn't   
uttered a word about it. No bragging, no nothing. It was very strange indeed.  
  
'Hey, if they aren't going to talk about it I'm sure not going to be the one to bring it up,'   
Ash decided as he entered the campsite.  
  
"There you are, Ash! Just in time for dinner."  
  
"As usual. God forbid he miss a meal!" Misty added sarcastically.   
  
Ash didn't respond. Actually he didn't even look Misty in the eye. He just grabbed a   
bowl and waited for Brock to ladle the stew in.   
  
Brock and Misty stared at Ash in shock.  
  
"What's with you?" Brock asked as he began to pour the stew in Ash's bowl.  
  
"What's with me?" Ash repeated.  
  
"No comeback? No arguing? Not in even a snide remark or insult? You just let it go?"   
Brock asked in surprise about Ash's lack of reaction.  
  
"Yeah, it's totally unlike you. Is something wrong? I mean, you have been acting a little   
weird ever since we left Johto stadium," Misty pointed out her observation.  
  
Ash began to look nervous as his too companions questioned him.   
  
'Oh no! Here it comes! They are going to want to talk about what happened! I knew it!'  
  
"I mean, I'm not complaining. I really don't feel like breaking up a fight just before   
dinner, but you have to admit that it isn't normal behavior for you. Is there something   
wrong?" Brock asked in a concerned tone.  
  
'Stick to the plan! Act dumb! Act dumb!'  
  
"No! I mean, no. Nothing is wrong. What would be wrong? Everything is great! A-okay!   
Just dandy! Really!!!!!" Ash reassured with a huge grin while his fingers made a v-for-  
victory sign. He quickly took the stew filled bowl, sat down and began to devour the   
contents in huge gulps.   
  
Brock and Misty stared at each other as Misty shrugged in mystification.   
  
Brock then turned away from Misty so he could put down some food for Pikachu, who   
was pulling at his pant leg.   
  
Pikachu had just begun to eat when Ash jumped up suddenly, surprising everyone, and   
declared...  
  
"WellI'mdone.Thatwasgreat,Brock,butI'mreallytiredsoithinkI'mgoingtogotobed.   
Goodnight!" and with that garbled out, Ash quickly got into his sleeping bag and turned   
in for the evening.   
  
"B-but it's not even 6:30 yet!" Brock pointed out, but Ash didn't respond. Apparently he   
was already asleep......Apparently.   
  
Once again, clueless stares all around.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Ash woke up before everybody. But then again that was   
understandable considering he had slept over 12 hours. Actually it was less than that   
because he really didn't get to sleep at the time he turned in. He had a lot on his mind and   
he needed the quiet time to think things over. Now he was at the lake again, still thinking   
while Brock and Misty had just begun to awake.  
  
Misty shifted in her pink sleeping bag as Brock yawned loudly, reaching for his watch.   
  
"What time is it?" Misty asked half asleep as she began to sit up lazily.  
  
"8:30," Brock answered.  
  
Misty turned to look at Ash, but all she found was an empty spot with Pikachu using   
Ash's backpack as a pillow.   
  
"I guess he's up," Brock determined.  
  
"Yup," Misty agreed.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute until Misty began to speak up again.  
  
"He really has been acting weird lately, hasn't he Brock?"  
  
"Yeah, ever since yesterday."  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?"  
  
"Got me."  
  
"Maybe it was the explosion! Yeah, maybe it affected his brain!"  
  
"Misty..." Brock chuckled, "I don't think his brain can get anymore damaged then what it   
already is. It's probably just hormones. He is going through puberty now, and he's bound   
to start acting a little strange. I know I did when I was his age."  
  
"Did?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin on her face as Brock   
pretended to throw his backpack at her.  
  
Misty shielded herself with her hands, and then when she noticed that she was in no   
danger of getting hit, stuck out her tongue in disobedience.  
  
At this point Ash reentered the area.  
  
"Hey Ash! We were just talking about you!" Brock said as he noticed the very dazed Ash   
appear.   
  
"Yeah! Where were you?" Misty inquired.  
  
"Um, just by the lake."  
  
"Well good, because you can go back that way and get me some fresh firewood. I'm   
planning on making us some bacon and scrambled eggs, and I can't do it with what's left   
here." Brock pointed to the ashes left from fire of the night before.   
  
"Sure, okay," Ash said , sounding a little more excited at the mention of a delicious   
breakfast.  
  
"And take Misty with you, I don't want you to get lost again."  
  
Ash's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"I didn't get lost, I was just thinking!"  
  
"Well I'm not going to be sitting here starving while you're off thinking either. If Misty   
is with you I know you'll be back quickly."  
  
Misty watched in silence as Ash went to protest.  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"No buts Ash, take Misty with you or else I'll just whip up some of my famous cold bean   
breakfast." Brock threatened as Misty and Ash looked on in fright.  
Misty was not going to stand for that as she grabbed Ash's wrist and headed toward the   
lake.  
  
"No, that's okay, Brock. We'll be back in no time. Come on, Ash!"   
  
"B-but Misty!!!!!"  
  
Brock watched as Misty dragged away a very red Ash.  
  
Brock shook his head in hopelessness as Pikachu began to awaken.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"It was nothing, Pikachu, just the usual. Want to help me make breakfast?"  
  
"Pika!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Misty had now let go of Ash's wrist, to Ash's relief, and they were both walking past the   
lake and heading toward the woods.  
  
Misty was at least 15 feet in front of Ash as Ash lagged behind and stared at the ground.  
  
Ash was just waiting for it. Any minute now he was sure she was going to...  
  
"Ash?"  
  
'I knew it.'  
  
"Yeah?" Ash asked back in a breathless whisper.  
  
'Here it comes.'  
  
"You didn't see any bugs around here did you?" Misty asked nervously as she looked   
around.  
  
Ash fell over anime style.  
  
"What?!" Ash said as he got up.  
  
"I heard that near this forest are a lot of bug Pokemon, and I just want to make sure,   
that's all."  
  
"Oh....well no, I didn't see any bug Pokemon."  
  
Misty sighed in relief.  
  
"Good. Hey! There's a bunch of dried up sticks and branches over there!" Misty yelled as   
she took off into the forest.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Ash ran after her.  
  
Misty reached the area and began to pick up some branches. She then handed them to   
  
Ash who had caught up with her.  
  
Ash just looked at her as he fidgeted uncomfortably.   
  
'Why hasn't she said anything? We've been alone for 10 minutes now and she still hasn't   
even mentioned a word about what happened......Good! I don't want her to! I don't want   
to talk about it! I won't talk about it!..............Why hasn't she mentioned it yet?! A whole   
day has almost gone by since then!'  
  
Misty handed the last dry branch to Ash when she noticed a very disturbed expression on   
his face.  
  
"Ash? Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?! Um....yeah! I'm fine! Why? Is something wrong with you? Is there something   
you want to talk about?" Ash asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm just worried about you, that's all. You look.....weird. Kinda paranoid, actually."  
  
"Heh." Ash blushed furiously and then quickly looked away.   
  
Misty decided to dismiss it. But that was mostly because she was really hungry and   
wanted to get back as soon as possible.   
  
They wandered a little further before they decided to head back to camp, They had plenty   
of wood now. On the way back Ash continued to nervously stare at the ground. The   
anticipation of when the subject would finally come up was killing him.   
  
Misty then stopped suddenly in front of the lake, Ash almost crashing into her.   
  
"Oh, how beautiful!"  
  
Ash turned to look at what had caught Misty's eye. There was a lovely rainbow that   
radiated over the entire distance of the lake. It really was quite a site.  
  
Ash watched as Misty was captivated by the rainbow. A good two-three minutes had   
passed in silence as Misty watched the rainbow, and Ash watched Misty in fascination   
and awe.   
  
However, when Misty finally decided to look away she caught Ash staring at her with a   
goofy, Brock-like grin on his face. Ash finally took notice of Misty noticing him and he   
again blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
Misty was a little shocked and pleasantly surprised as she also began to blush a little.   
  
'Hmmm, maybe Brock was right and his hormones have begun to kick in.'  
  
Ash looked back up at Misty who was now smiling sweetly at him.  
  
.......Something snapped.  
  
"Are you playing around with me?!"  
  
"Huh?!" Misty stopped blushing as Ash began to look at her angrily.  
  
"Why haven't you mentioned it yet?! I hope you don't expect me to start talking about it!   
If you think I was going to mention it first......well, I'm not! So you better say something   
because this isn't funny anymore. We both know what happened and-and we have to....I   
don't know what we have to do! I want to know what happens now! What ....."  
  
Misty remained wide-eyed as Ash's outburst tapered off.  
  
"Uh....what are you talking about?" Misty asked genuinely confused, and a little scared.  
  
'Why is she playing dumb with me? Maybe she really doesn't like me. Not yet, anyway.   
Maybe, maybe she likes someone else now, and we don't get together until a few years   
from now....Which is good! Yeah! It's good because I don't like her now   
either!.....Much....Well, I know I don't love her yet!. Not like that anyway. She is still   
looking at you. Say something.'  
  
"Um.." *sigh* "...okay look. I know it's going to drive me crazy if we don't talk about it   
now, and maybe you are okay with not talking about it, but I'm not. I thought I would be,   
but I'm not. So, please can we talk about yesterday?"  
  
".....What about yesterday?"  
  
Ash looked on in exasperation. "What about yesterday?! You know exactly what about   
yesterday! Us, in my house..."  
  
Misty just stared at Ash waiting to see where he was going with this.  
  
"Fine! You want me to say it?! I will! I want to talk about us kissing yesterday!"  
  
Misty couldn't comprehend the words that just came out of Ash's mouth. She blinked in   
surprise and tried to mouth her response.  
  
"Wha-wha-what?!!! I didn't kiss you! I never kissed you! Are you crazy, Ash? Was I   
correct when I said that the explosion affected your brain?" Misty was now also blushing   
furiously, but it was hard to tell if it was out of outrage or embarrassment.  
  
"What explosion? And no I am not crazy! I know what I saw! You and me kissing! In my   
house! I saw it on the "Future Sight" machine, and so did you and everybody else. So   
stop playing dumb!"  
  
"The Future Sight machine? But that didn't work! Prof. Oak said it malfunctioned and   
exploded before anybody got a chance to use it!"  
  
"No it didn't! I used it, Brock used it, Duplica used-"  
  
"Ash, we were all knocked out and when we woke up that is what Prof. Oak told us. Are   
you calling Prof. Oak a liar?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ash, you were knocked out just like the rest of us, how can you-.....Oooooooh," Misty   
said knowingly as she grinned to herself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe you did see us kissing," Misty admitted, still grinning wildly.  
  
"Of course I saw us kissing!" Ash said confidently, happy that he was finally getting   
somewhere with Misty.  
  
"Yeah, when you were knocked unconscious you dreamed about kissing me!" Misty   
announced triumphantly.  
  
"What?! No!!!!! It wasn't a dream, we were ten year older than we are now and I said I   
love you, you said you love me, and then we kissed!"   
  
Misty stared on in gleeful shock. "You-you love me too?! Oh Ash!!!"  
  
"No!!! I don't love you, I mean, I do, but not yet! I-you..." Ash looked like he was about   
to cry.  
  
Misty giggled happily.  
  
"I can't believe you have these kind of dreams about me, it's so cute!" Misty teased.  
  
"I have to tell Brock!" and with this Misty sped off in the direction of the campsite,   
leaving a horrified and utterly embarrassed looking Ash behind holding the firewood.  
  
"But.....it did happen. I know it did," Ash said pathetically.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at Johto stadium.....  
  
"Hmmm, I just realized that I never tried this out for myself," Prof. Oak said as he   
examined the "Future Sight" machine.  
  
"...And I might not get another chance like this again. But then I won't be any better then   
Prof. Elm." Prof. Oak only had to ponder this for a few minutes before he made his   
decision.  
  
"Ah, I'm already pretty old so what could it hurt?"  
  
With that said he turned on the machine and began the process.   
  
The red light focused on his eye and a image began to appear on the large screen.   
  
"Oh yes, that's the spot."  
  
A huge mansion, filled with Pokemon artifacts came into view. A hardly aged Prof. Oak   
was seated in a big, comfy chair. In fact, Prof. Oak actually looked younger then he does   
now!  
  
"How does that feel, Sammy?" Delia said as she massaged his shoulders, while   
whispering seductively into his ear.  
  
"Incredible darling. Keep it up. Oh Cindy! Do bring us another bottle of champagne,"   
  
"Yes sir!" said a scantily clad girl as she bounced(yes, bounced) off to get it.  
  
The present day Prof. Oak was now completely red, as he quickly shut off the machine in   
shock.   
  
He sat in thought for a minute.  
  
"Huh."  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
A/N: The next chapter will end this story. That's when we will find out the truth about   
the "Future Sight" Machine, and more teasing about Ash's "future". Okay, now is the   
time for reviewing, if you like this story. Pretty please! It really means a lot! Honest! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, hey people! Welcome to the final chapter of this story. I'd first like to thank   
all you great people who reviewed up till now. I really appreciate it, and your so sweet   
for sticking with me. So yeah, thanks again for even reading this, and hopefully you'll   
like the ending. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Brock!!!!!!" Brock heard Misty's voice and immediately turned his attention away from   
the breakfast he was preparing and looked toward the lake.  
  
"Misty?! What's wrong?!" Brock asked worriedly as he got up from his squatting   
position near Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu pi?!" Pikachu asked just as worriedly.  
  
"Nothing is wrong!" Misty said as she rushed into the campsite at full speed.  
  
"In fact, everything is great!" Misty said, giggling gleefully.  
  
"Misty!!!!" Ash screamed as he finally caught up with her after slightly overcoming his   
distress from before. He wanted to get to her before she mentioned any of this to Brock.   
Ash was still sure it wasn't all a dream, but just in case he had gone crazy he wanted to at   
least prevent his getting teased.  
  
"What is with you two?! Ash what did you do to Misty? I haven't seen her this excited   
since you offered to catch her a Tentacruel as a birthday present."  
  
"I didn't do anything to her!!! Did I, Misty?" Ash asked his redheaded companion   
threateningly.  
  
Misty just grinned and replied back calmly. "No...he didn't do anything to me..."  
  
Ash breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Misty had finally come to her senses, and had   
decided to quit playing around with him. At least, he thought that until...  
  
"Not while he was awake anyway!!!!!" Misty belted out in joyousness.  
  
"Huh?!" Brock was thoroughly confused, and a little annoyed as he wondered what was   
going on, and why he still didn't have the firewood he had asked for.  
  
Ash fumed in anger and embarrassment as Misty smile widened by the second.  
  
"Misty!!!!"  
  
"Oh come on, Ash. Don't be shy. It's only naturally that you would have those kind of   
dreams about someone you loooooovvveeee!" Misty made sure to drag out the love part.  
  
"LOVE?! Who do you love?" Brock asked, now becoming more interested in his younger   
friends antics.   
  
"NOBODY!!!"  
  
"Liar. Ash had a dream about me."  
  
"I DID NOT!!! It wasn't a dream, it was real, now stop pretending that it wasn't! Brock,   
you remember don't you? You remember the "Future Sight" machine, and how we saw   
the future right?" Ash asked his older friend, desperately craving the answer he wanted to   
hear.  
  
""Future Sight"? Oh, you mean the machine that exploded."  
  
"Told you so," Misty said cockily while she continued to grin.  
  
"It did not explode! How could you say that?! I mean, you must remember. You saw your   
future too!"  
  
"My future? Well what was my future about?" Brock questioned skeptically as he raised   
an eyebrow."  
  
"You don't remember?! How could you of all people forget something like that?!"   
Brock was now staring at him like he was insane.  
  
Ash threw his fists down in frustration. "Fine! You want to play too? I'll play along. You   
were in a breeding center, your breeding center, and you had a really great business going   
on. And you had a girlfriend and you were going to go on vacation with..."  
  
"You dream about Brock too?" Misty asked a little distressed.  
  
Ash ignored her question as he focused on Brock, waiting for a reaction.  
  
"You dream about me having a girlfriend?" Brock's tone expressed confusion.  
  
"You weren't the girlfriend were you?" Misty asked seriously, and a little nervously.  
  
Ash's eyes went wide in realization at what his friends were suggesting.  
  
"WHAT?!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"You sure." Misty wanted to be positive.  
  
"Yes I'm sure!!!"  
  
"Good! So....you only have dreams like that about me then?" Misty questioned, as the   
grin once again crept to her lips.  
  
Ash went to speak in protest when he was interrupted by Brock.  
  
"What dreams are you talking about, Misty?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Ash just dreamed about kissing me and saying that he loves me. That's   
all."  
  
"Wow! Really?! That's great, Ash! It seems you have finally come to terms with your   
feelings. Well...at least in the dream world anyway. But you told Misty about it, now that   
takes a lot of guts. Good for you!" Brock complimented.  
  
"So, now tell me.....what did the girl you seem me with look like?.....Was she hot?"  
  
Ash growled out loudly in exasperation. "All right! I'm sick of this!!!!! This isn't funny   
anymore!!! Okay?! You've had your laugh at my expense, now stop kidding around! I'm   
really getting pissed off here! Brock?!" Ash turned to Brock, expecting him to break out   
in laughter, and tell him that they got him good. Or something like that. Just to put his   
mind at ease. Just so he could know that he wasn't crazy....But Brock didn't laugh, he   
didn't say it was all a joke, he didn't do anything in fact.  
  
'What is going on here! Why are they doing this to me?!.....Unless, I really did dream the   
whole thing. Pikachu! Pikachu wouldn't lie to me. Especially if I'm this upset. I'll ask   
Pikachu.'  
  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu scurried over to his master.  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked worriedly. His trainer was acting strangely ever since yesterday.  
  
"Pikachu, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Ash asked gently as the furry rodent   
shook it's head and crossed it paws over it's heart.  
  
"Pika chuka"  
  
Ash smiled slightly. "I knew I could count on you, Pikachu. All right, now...you   
remember seeing all those things yesterday right? You remember seeing me, Misty, and   
Brock all grown up on the "Future Sight" machine...right?"  
  
Brock and Misty looked on as Pikachu turned it's eyes away from it's trainer and began   
to stare at the ground.  
  
"Pikachu?.....Buddy?" Ash asked on the brink of tears, already knowing the answer by   
his Pokemon's reaction.  
  
"......Pi." Pikachu responded sadly.  
  
Ash wiped some sweat off his forehead as he stared sympathetically at Pikachu.  
  
"It's okay Pikachu, you didn't do anything wrong." Pikachu looked up to see Ash smiling   
lovingly at him.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms as Ash hugged him tightly.   
  
Misty had now realized how upset Ash really was about this whole thing.  
  
'If he was so uncomfortable about this then why did he even ell me in the first place?...He   
must have known how I would react. And now this story he is making up to cover for his   
mistake...it doesn't make sense. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him so much about   
it......Could it be that he really thinks it actually happened?'  
  
Misty walked over to Ash and Pikachu, and gently put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ash....look, maybe it was real." Misty stated unsurely.  
  
Ash looked up at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
'Finally, she's ending this stupid joke.'  
  
"I mean, some of my dreams feel really real, and then I wake up and I have a hard time   
distinguishing my dream from reality."  
  
Ash's expression once again turned to one of anger.   
  
"No!!!! Okay?! I've had dreams like that too, but this was totally different from those!   
This was way too real! I don't care what any of you say. I am going to prove that it was   
real!" Ash stated determinedly.   
  
"What?! How are you going to do that, Ash?!" Brock questioned in surprise.  
  
"Easy. We are going back to Johto stadium to ask Prof. Oak."   
  
"What?!" Misty and Brock yelled in unison.  
  
"Are you crazy, Ash?! I'm not walking all the way back there!" Misty made her   
complaint heard.   
  
"It isn't that far. Besides, I don't know if I'm crazy or not, that's what we are going to   
find out," Ash said matter-of-factly as he grinned smugly.  
  
"But Ash, we don't even know if Prof. Oak is still there." Brock tried to reason with him,   
but when Ash got something in his head he knew there was no reasoning with him.   
  
"So? Prof. Elm then! Look, someone there must be able to help. Someone must be able to   
explain. If I am ever going to figure this out I'm going to have to go back to where it   
started."  
  
"Ash, you don't need a Prof. to tell you what's wrong with you. I could tell you what's   
wrong." Brock stated confidently.  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Sure.....hormones."  
  
Ash's eyes went wide once again as he huffed stubbornly while Misty broke into   
hysterics.  
  
"And how do hormones explain you and your girlfriend in your breeding center?" Ash   
questioned annoyed.  
  
Brock shrugged. "Bad Chinese food before bed? You know, once I had a really gross egg   
roll right before I went to sleep and I ended up dreaming about James in a tutu with a-"  
  
"Okay, okay!!! We get the point!!!" Misty and Ash said trying to block the images which   
were bound to seep into their subconscious when they least expected it.   
  
"Look, I have to know okay? This is really important to me." Ash looked at his friends   
like he meant business.  
  
".....Okay. Right after breakfast we'll start heading back."  
  
"Yes!!! Great! So what are we waiting for? Let's start eating that delicious breakfast you   
were talking about before!" Ash said excitedly.  
  
Brock just stared at him in disbelief and another emotion that Ash couldn't put his finger   
on at the moment.   
  
"I would love to do that, Ash. But there is one little problem," Brock stated calmly but   
still with that unreadable expression on his face.   
  
"And that would be?" Ash looked confused as Misty smiled to herself, knowing what   
was coming.  
  
"YOU STILL HAVEN'T BROUGHT ME ANY FIREWOOD!!!!!"  
  
Ash jumped in shock at Brock's outburst. He knew now what the expression on Brock's   
face was. Annoyance and anger mixed together. Some jumbled words came out of Ash's   
mouth that sounded like....  
  
"Right! I'll, yeah, I-uh dropped, be getting, yeah."  
  
....or something like that.   
  
And with that out Ash sped back in the direction of the lake where he had dropped the   
firewood they had collected in his mad dash after Misty before.  
  
Misty giggled as Brock shook his head in hopelessness, also letting a chuckle escape his   
lips.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"It's such a shame. All that work. Such a wonderful machine. So useful. So brilliant. But   
of course, it was my idea. Such a waste..." Prof. Elm mumbled to himself as he opened   
the lab door and rejoined Prof. Oak who was looking at the "Future Sight" machine, deep   
in thought.   
  
"Prof. we tried to find out where Ash was headed, so we could get a hold of him, but   
nobody.....Prof. Oak? Is something wrong?"   
  
"Hmmm?" Prof. Oak snapped out of his daze as he noticed the younger Prof.'s concerned   
expression.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine. It's just....."  
  
"What is it? Are you having second thoughts about getting rid of the "Future Sight"   
machine?! Because-" The Prof.'s excited rambling was cut off by Oak's thoughts.  
  
"No...I just have been having a silly suspicion about something."  
  
"About what?" Prof. Elm asked intrigued.  
  
Prof. Oak once again turned his attention toward the machine, studying it.  
  
"Did you test the machine on yourself?"  
  
"Certainly I did. I was the first person I tested it on. I had to make sure it was safe, after   
all. Besides, I mean, I was more than a little curious. How could someone not be tempted   
to see there future," Prof. Elm stated honestly.  
  
"Huh. Um...would it be all right if you told me what it was exactly that you saw?"  
  
"I don't see why not. But....I would first like to warn you...you might not like what you   
here," Prof. Elm said somewhat smugly.  
  
Prof. Oak raised a eyebrow. "Try me."  
  
"All right. Well, first I saw myself at some kind of press conference. Then I realized I   
was in Indigo Central, and I was being interviewed by a bunch of reporters. Apparently I   
am going to become the most famous, most respected, genius in Pokemon research this   
world has ever seen. One of the reporters even said that I am highly respected, and they   
all found it important to point out that I am even more brilliant, in every way, than you."  
  
Prof. Oak just continued to stare, his eyebrow still raised, but now it was raised in   
amusement, a smile dancing on his lips.   
  
"I know this might come as a big blow to your ego, but that just seems how things play   
out. What are you going to do? Can't change fate." Prof. Elm was a little confused as to   
why Prof. Oak was smiling. He was sure this news would have angered, or upset him a   
little.   
  
"We have to talk." The Prof. said as he led the younger Prof. in front of the "Future   
Sight" machine.  
  
"Okay...." Prof. said a little frightened.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty was helping Brock with the batter for the pancakes while Ash was off trying to   
retrieve some new firewood because he had accidentally thrown the old pile into the lake   
instead of on the ground. ^^;  
  
Misty was mixing, the only part of cooking that she knew how to do without error.   
  
"Hey, Misty, do you think Ash really did see the future? I mean, if it was just a dream,   
and he was just trying to cover up what he let slip out about you and him, he wouldn't be   
going this far. Especially so much as to want to go back and ask the Prof. about it," Brock   
wondered.   
  
"I don't know, it all just seems a little farfetched, pardon the pun. Besides, why would   
Prof. Oak lie to us like that?"  
  
Misty shrugged and then a smile appeared on her lips. "Although, it works out great for   
me either way. If he is lying that means he does have dreams about me, and if he is   
telling the truth that means me and him end up together real soon."  
  
Brock shook his head, chuckling lightly at the dreamy expression on his companion's   
face.   
  
"You know, I kinda hope he is telling the truth....My own successful breeding center, a   
hot girlfriend.....I wonder if she was blond, or brunette."  
  
Brock snapped out of his daydream long enough to see Misty roll her eyes at him.  
  
"What?! Those kind of things are important you know!"  
  
"Only to you, Brock. Only to you," Misty said as she rolled her eyes again once she   
noticed that he was off in daydream land.  
  
Just then Ash came bursting into the campsite carrying a whole lot of wood.  
  
The next words that came out of Ash's mouth were slowly paced, as he tried to catch his   
breath. "Okay....I got it...let's start cooking.....The faster we cook....the faster we...eat."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How farther do we have to go?" Misty asked for the fifth time now that they had started   
walking after having stopped for lunch.  
  
"We're almost there," Brock informed as he continued to look at the map.  
  
"Good. The sooner we get there, the sooner everything gets straightened out," Ash said   
firmly.   
  
"And you'll see that it wasn't a dream, and I have not been thinking about you....like   
that." Ash looked in Misty's direction, waiting for a response.   
  
"Whatever. Look, I told you that I'm not going to tease you anymore until we find out the   
truth from Prof. Oak, and I'm sticking to my word.....unless you like me teasing you?"   
  
Misty stated in a flirting manner while nudging his side with her elbow.  
  
"NO!" Ash protested.  
  
"Here we are again." Brock said as they saw Johto stadium before them.   
  
"Wow. When you said we're almost there, you meant it," Misty said as Ash nodded in   
agreement.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A lab assistant knocked on the pearly white door before opening it.  
  
"Um...Prof.? There is a group of trainers here to see you. One of them is the boy you   
were looking for...Ash Ketchum."  
  
"Oh, send them in. Send them in." Prof. Oak ordered as the lab assistant stepped out of   
the way and held the door open for Ash, Misty, and Brock to enter.   
  
"Ash, I figured you'd show up eventually, seeing as how you must be really confused by   
all that's happened." Prof. Oak stated knowingly.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I'll take that as a yes to being confused."  
  
"Um...Prof. what do mean all that's happened?....I really did see the future, didn't I?! I   
knew it! Seeeeee?! Ha!" Ash said proudly as he grinned at Brock and Misty, but mostly   
Misty.  
  
"Well....not exactly..." Prof. Oak began to say until he was cut off.  
  
"Ha!" Misty countered as Ash cowered.  
  
"Hey this is the machine isn't it? The "Future Sight" thing. I hardly remember seeing it,"   
Brock said as he examined the machine.  
  
"That is because we erased your memory."  
  
"What?!" the trainers asked in unison.  
  
"And your memory, Misty, and even Pikachu. In fact, we erased every trainer's memory   
except Ash's."  
  
"Why did you do that? And how come you didn't erase Ash's memory?"  
  
"Yeah, what's so special about him?" Brock added.  
  
"Well, we meant to erase Ash's memory too. In fact, he is the reason we erased   
everyone's memory of the experiment. He had passed out because he couldn't handle   
what he saw in the "future". So since he was already unconscious the "Forget Ray" didn't   
work on him."  
  
"So he retained his memory of everything, but since he was unconscious too you didn't   
know that it didn't work on him."  
  
"Right, Brock."  
  
"I knew I wasn't crazy!" Ash stated triumphantly.  
  
"So...does that mean that what Ash saw was really the future? That me and him..." Misty   
was getting more excited by the second, and Ash was regretting his trip back here by the   
second.   
  
"So can we see our futures again? Please?" Brock pleaded.  
  
"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. You see.....it turns out that the   
machine doesn't work exactly the way it was meant to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked cautiously.  
  
"You see, it doesn't exactly tell the future, it's more like it shows you what you want the   
future to be."  
  
"....huh?"  
  
"So you mean it's more like a...-"  
  
"Fantasy Machine." Prof. Elm walked through the door carrying several papers. "This is   
even better than a "Future Sight" machine! Imagine the demand for something that will   
allow your fantasies to be played out in front of you. It would be like you are starring in   
your own TV show, only everything that you want to have happen to you, does. We're   
going to make a fortune!"  
  
Misty and Ash's eyes were wide in shock as Prof. Oak now started to talk.  
  
"I figured it out after examining the machine myself. I mean, it was very convincing.   
Who wouldn't want to believe that their future held everything that they had ever wished   
for. But so many people, all being so happy with what they saw....It was just too good to   
be true."   
  
Ash's hand flew to his mouth as Misty laughed in delight.  
  
Ash knew what was coming, and he found it in his best interests to run away. And that is   
exactly what he planned on doing until Misty grabbed a hold of his collar.  
  
"So....Ash. It looks like we were both wrong. You didn't see the future, and it wasn't a   
dream.....IT WAS A FANTASY!!!!!! WHOOOOHOOO!!!!"  
  
Ash managed to free his arms from his jacket as he raced out of the room, his face a dark   
shade of red.   
  
Misty stood still, his jacket hanging from her hand. She watched Ash run out the door,   
Pikachu hanging onto his head for dear life.   
  
She turned to Prof. Oak while grinning. "Prof. Oak, you are a genius! Ash!!! Come   
back!!! I want to know what other fantasies you have about me!!!" and with that said she   
ran out the door after her admirer, and soon to be catch.  
  
Prof. Oak shook his head and laughed at the two teens antics. But after a few seconds he   
began to wonder where the squinty-eyed companion had gone.   
  
Prof. Elm then tapped his shoulder and diverted his attention to the fantasy machine, and   
the young man sitting in front of it.  
  
Brock sat excitedly watching the screen as his eyes went wide.  
  
Girl on screen: Oh Brock.....Brock, OH YES, BROCK!!!!!!!  
  
Prof. Oak rushed to turn off the machine. Brock didn't seem to notice as he continues to   
stare at the blank screen while grinning like an idiot.  
  
Prof. Oak turned to Prof. Elm.  
  
"We are going to have to put an age limit on this thing."  
  
Prof. Elm simply nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
A/N: Taadaa! So how was that? Ash and Misty didn't actually get together, but you can   
kind of figure out what happened when she eventually caught him. *evil grin* A couple   
of you hit the surprise right on the nose in your reviews. Was it that obvious? Anyway,   
I'm just glad I finished another one of my unfinished stories. 3 more to go. ^^; So yeah,   
now it's time for reviewing. Please do. Like I've said before I really love the reviews you   
guys give me, and I love hearing your opinions. It means a lot, thanks. You guys are   
great. Now on to the next unfinished story. *^-^* 


End file.
